


Sweet Treats

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [7]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Light Bondage, Messy, Vaginal Fingering, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Camus returns home to find a surprise dessert menu from Reiji and Haruka.
Relationships: Camus/Nanami Haruka (Uta no Prince-sama), Nanami Haruka/QUARTET NIGHT (Uta no Prince-sama)
Series: Smutember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Kudos: 16





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, this one took longer than expected. The prompt list is pushing me out of my comfort zone sometime, but I hope you enjoy!

Camus set his keys on the hook after locking the front door behind him. 

A glance at the fridge calendar confirmed that only Haruka should be home at this hour. Mikaze and Kurosaki would be out overnight for a shoot, and Kotobuki had a live talk show interview in an hour.

Turning, he noted that the living room was empty, which was surprising because Haruka could usually be found there reading in the evenings.

He walked over in case she was asleep on the couch, but the cushions were unruffled and cold.

“Haruka,” he called, poking his head into the hallway.

“B-back here,” she responded from the direction of his bedroom.

A frown drew his brows down as he padded toward his door. “Are you alright, my dear?”

“I’m, uh, a little tied up at the moment,” she huffed. “I’m alright, though.”

The lights were off in his room, which was far from the first clue that some game was afoot. 

He flicked the switch and found Haruka. He gulped.

She was, indeed, a little tied up. Literally. 

Her wrists were wrapped in red silk and hooked on his bed frame. Her ankles were bound in more silk that tied them to the footboard.

Her body was a sensuous, line, but the thing that made Camus gasp was what decorated it.

Soft, naked skin glistened under a collage of sweet, syrupy snacks that were topped with small pastries and candies.

Camus nearly choked on his own breath as his eyes skated over every inch of his petite lover.

Each of her breasts was covered by a petit four that was encircled by macarons and whipped cream.

Chocolate syrup had been swirled artfully down her stomach in a pattern of roses and stars dotted with sprinkles. Each tiny rose petal had been artfully filled with what appeared to be strawberry jam.

Her legs, held together by the silk, cradled a small plate of candied flowers and chocolates over her crotch. 

More chocolate roses painted her thighs.

Camus tugged off his tie, needing air as his blood rushed south. He cleared his throat. “Kotobuki’s doing, I presume?”

Haruka nodded, unable to move much, lest she send the macarons sliding.

“I can’t imagine you’re very comfortable, my dear,” he murmured as he stalked closer.

“It’s not terrible,” Haruka admitted as he began unbuttoning his shirt. “But I feel very sticky.”

“Well, perhaps I can get you cleaned up,” he murmured, tying his hair back after tossing his shirt toward the hamper.

Haruka huffed and let out a small laugh. “I hope you’re hungry.”

“Starving,” Camus whispered, leaning down to capture her glistening lips. 

He licked her candied lips and pulled away with a smirk. “Sugar cookie gloss?”

“Reiji’s idea.”

Camus snorted. “It seems he’s full of ideas tonight.” 

Kissing his way down her neck, Camus licked up the whipped cream around her cleavage, smiling as Haruka struggled not to arch into his gentle touch.

“Camus,” she breathed.

Her chest shuddered, and a macaron slipped into the valley of her breasts, brushing his cheek.

Sitting up, he brought the offending macaron to his mouth, savoring the delicate lemon flavor. “Kotobuki did well,” Camus admitted, taking his time to eat the remaining handful of fruity macarons as he massaged the skin beneath each treat.

Haruka’s nipples peaked beneath the petit fours, and Camus pulled a wicked grin, licking his fingertips clean of the whipped cream.

“Did you need some attention, my dear?”

She pouted at him. “Don’t tease.”

“I would not dream of it, Madame,” he taunted in his idol voice.

“Camus!” She whined as he pulled a petit four and a nipple into his mouth at once. 

She could feel his grin against her breast as his tongue swept across her nipple, licking up the chocolate frosting.

When he sat up to chew and swallow the tiny cake, he admired the way her blush had spread up her ears and down her chest. 

She shivered, and the porcelain plate between her legs rattled under its candied flora. 

Camus chuckled, easily lifting the plate and setting it on the nightstand after he had sampled a sugar-crusted violet. 

Careful to avoid the sticky design across her torso, Camus slipped one finger between her legs even as he lowered his mouth to her breast.

“Oh,” she sighed when he began rubbing gently at her clit. “Oh!” she cried when he nipped less gently at her breast. “Ca-Camus!” 

He picked up the second petit four, gently teasing the nipple below with his tongue.

“Ahn!” Her eyes squeezed shut, and her body arched now that she was only fighting her bonds.

Camus traced her jaw. “Open,” he commanded.

Her lips parted, and Camus fed the vanilla petit four to her with a little smile.

When she swallowed, Camus chuckled, leaning down to lick the crumbs on her lips. 

“Kiss me properly,” she whispered, all innocence and sin.

“Gladly.” 

He kissed her, slow and sensual, as though he could make her come undone with just his lips to hers. 

She moaned into his mouth, running her tongue over his teeth and tasting the sugar left by Reiji’s treats.

A second finger slipped between her legs, tracing her center as arousal pooled on his fingertip. 

“Haruka.” His voice was reverent as he kissed and sucked a path down her throat. “You are so lovely.”

His thick finger slid in and she gasped high and clear.

The garden on her stomach and thighs danced as her muscles trembled in time with his fingers. “Camus!”

He began lapping up the chocolate vines and patterns as she trembled and moaned. The jam was particularly sweet when he licked the first rose off her warm skin.

He was slow and methodical, devouring every drop of sugar that coated her skin as his fingers teased her to the edge of release. 

By the time he reached her thighs, Haruka was almost crying. “Please,” she whispered, grinding herself against his hand. 

Camus paused his meal to kiss away the tears in the corners of her eyes. His calloused, skillful fingers shifted, finding the spot she craved as his wrist moved faster. “Come for me, my dear. You have earned it.”

The weight of his words sent her hurtling toward that edge. Within moments, her coiled muscles pounced and she pulled tight against her bonds. “Ah!”

“That’s it,” Camus soothed, kissing her hips and stroking her sticky skin as she calmed. “Good girl.”

He laid beside her and licked his fingers clean of her taste. Haruka sent him a questioning look through her lidded gaze. “The sweetest dessert of all,” he explained with a dangerous glint in his eye.

“Oh.” She squeaked, rubbing her thighs together. This night was far from over.

Untying her wrists and ankles, Camus scooped her into his arms. “Come, my dear. I think we could both use a bath.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled when he grabbed a condom on his way to the bathroom. 

“We’re certainly messy enough,” she agreed, pressing her lips to his neck. 

“While we’re in there,” Camus began, “perhaps you can help me figure out a way to return the favor for Kotobuki.”

Haruka bit her lip to stifle a grin. “Oh, I might have a few ideas.”


End file.
